One Solitary Red Rose
by PepsiOreos
Summary: Hermione grieves over Ron's death and is very surprised....Better than it sounds trust me, give it a shot! RR a songfic to "My Immortal" by Evanescense I do not own the song or anything associated with it and I dont own any of the characters in this story


A/N: If this songfic stinks, im sorry, its my first try at one.  
  
Hermione walked down the aisle slowly, tears   
stinging her already red eyes. She could hardly   
believe that day would ever come, she felt that she   
would never lose him over something like this. She   
had always figured if she was going to lose one of   
her best friends, it would be Harry, never Ron. Ron   
was more than just a friend to her, and they had both  
known it, as he had walked out of Hermione's flat   
that fateful night. If she had only known, she would   
have stopped him, done something so he wouldn't   
have gone. Now that he was gone, she didn't want to  
stay there either. Harry was there, but Ron would   
never be back. Harry was beside her, now, gripping   
her shoulder in a brotherly way, guiding her down the  
aisle towards the casket.   
  
I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone   
  
The Weasley's were seated in the front aisle,   
waiting for them. Molly had finally quit crying, for   
it seemed as if she had no more tears to cry. Her   
eyes were red and puffy, and her face was deathly   
pale. Arthur was seated beside her, one of his hands   
in hers firmly, as he looked off in space at the   
casket. He was still in shock, he couldn't really   
believe that it had happened. Bill, Charlie, Fred,   
George, and Ginny were seated all in a row, from the   
oldest to the youngest. Percy was there, but wasn't  
seated with the rest of the family, and that seemed   
to upset Molly the most of all.   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time can not erase   
  
Hermione was only a few feet from the casket now, and  
Harry went to sit next to Ginny to give her space.   
She remembered all the times that Ron and her fought   
and the tears finally poured out over her eyelids and  
coursed down her cheek. What made her cry more was   
thinking about how whenever she cried he would always  
hold her and tell her how much she meant to the world  
and to not give up.   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me   
  
One of her hands shook as it went to the casket top, and it slid   
across the smooth wood. She wanted to see him one   
last time, but with the condition his body was in,   
they had to have a closed casket funeral. All the   
pain and suffering over the last few months were over  
for him, but they had only just begun for the rest of  
them. He had died in the hands of Voldemort himself,   
and Hermione hadn't gotten to say good-bye.   
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light   
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me   
  
She remembered the dream she had the night he had   
died. Ron had came to her, and told her that it was   
okay, he was better now, and he was in a good place,   
although he wasn't with her. She instantly knew   
that he was gone, she didn't know how she just had   
an instinct. Ron had kissed her for the first time in  
his life. It felt so real, there was warmth and love   
in it, and his lips had lingered there until she woke  
up, and realized he was really gone. She apparated to  
Harry's house a few short minutes after, crying   
that he was dead. Five minutes later, they got the   
news for real.   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time can not erase   
  
She had loved everything about him, his stubbornness,  
his growing stupidity at times, even his temper. She   
knew she could never love someone else like she loved  
Ron.   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me   
  
"I love you Ronald Weasley...that you will never   
know..." she whispered, as a tear dripped onto the   
casket, leaving a small droplet.   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along   
  
A gust of wind blew through the church, and a   
voice whispered softly into her ear, "I have always  
loved you, 'Mione, and I've always known..."   
Hermione's eyes widened, and she spun around to   
look for the voice. She found everyone, but the   
person who had spoken. She suddenly became more at   
peace.   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me   
  
She turned around for one last good-bye, and when she  
looked down, the tear was gone, and in its place was   
one solitary red rose.   



End file.
